<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me And My Friend Are Lonely by IcyEarth (NovisMusica)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758291">Me And My Friend Are Lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovisMusica/pseuds/IcyEarth'>IcyEarth (NovisMusica)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Gen, I made myself sad, So now i make you all sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovisMusica/pseuds/IcyEarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashes and Nastya have one last conversation at the end of the universe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashes O'Reilly &amp; Nastya Rasputina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me And My Friend Are Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ashes watches the stars as they go out. They do so one at a time, letting them focus on each one as the fire dies. They think they're in the only spot of "space" left. The only thing in a vastness of empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still have a pack of matches, a can of gasoline, and one last cigar. Nastya is beside them, countless miles away, but that hardly matters when you're the only things in existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You drifted all that time, hey?" Ashes doesn't sound surprised. They crack the can of gasoline open but close it again, trying not to let any escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did, we don't die. You know that." Nastya hasn't lost the accent after damn near forever drifting through nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashes lights the cigar, takes a puff, passes it to Nastya. "I loved you fuckers, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn't air to be smoking with, but Nastya manages anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Ashes, I know. Goodbye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now." Ashes bites their cigar, and drops the still lit match into the can of gasoline.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>